1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stamping system and method, especially to a stamping system and method utilizing a portable communication device.
2. Description of Related Art
People usually sign their names or affix a seal impression on a paper document to approve the paper document. However, a written signature or a seal on a paper document can be counterfeited.
In order to solve the problem mentioned above, an electronic signature method utilizing a portable communication device is introduced. The signature method uses a computer to store an electronic signature and uses a portable communication device to store a private key. When signing a file, a server sends a request to the portable communication device. If the portable communication device confirms the request, the server obtains files to be signed from the computer and transfers the obtained files to the portable communication device. The portable communication device receives the files and encrypts the files utilizing the private key. The portable communication device sends the encrypted files to the server. The server receives the encrypted files and signs the encrypted files via the electronic signature.
Although the electronic signature method mentioned could avoid the counterfeiting signature problem, some people are still in the habit of approving a paper document manually.